


to attend every argument

by xkailajayx



Series: arrangements [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, dubious discussion of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkailajayx/pseuds/xkailajayx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After last time, Hux and Kylo decide on some ground rules.</p>
<p>(Again, mostly PWP, it's still a little iffy on the consent regarding the kink but they do discuss it. Hope you enjoy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	to attend every argument

Kylo hadn’t known what he’d been expecting when he woke up. Certainly not Hux still there, that would have been far too odd. But it was as if Hux hadn’t been there at all. Kylo was still dressed as much as he had been when he fell asleep, though the gloves were set on his bedside table and his shoes had been tugged off and left at the end of the bed. The covers had been half pulled over him, as he’d been lying on the other half. He’d been cleaned, not thoroughly but enough that he wasn’t uncomfortably sticky.

He didn’t know why Hux had been so considerate. Kylo wasn’t even sure if Hux had willingly submitted, not that he really cared, and the slightly darker patch on the blanket where Hux hadn’t been able to clean it completely proved he’d enjoyed himself, at least in some way.

Getting properly dressed and resecuring the helmet, he left his quarters. He probably had some kind of work to do, though if Snoke wanted him he’d have been woken. The corridors looked all the same, he frowned a little. The new ship, Hux’s replacement command, was still under construction, and Kylo could have sworn the walls moved as he walked the halls.

Finally making it to the bridge, he felt a surge of pride as Hux noticed him and blushed darkly. Kylo smirked at him, shrugging. A junior officer approached him nervously, swallowing as he looked up at the Sith.

“What is it?” He asked, calmer than he usually would. He couldn’t tell if that made the officer more or less terrified.

***

It was hours before he managed to talk to Hux. If they weren’t grown men, he would go so far to say the other man had been avoiding him. Every time he found himself free, Hux would be nowhere near, or be deep in conversation with one of the other officers. 

Kylo was impatient, but he wasn’t stupid. Hux would come to him in time.

And it didn’t take much. Kylo was walking past the room he’d destroyed the day before when he came across Hux, the door open, staring at the melted sides.

“Don’t you have people who can fix that?” He asked. Hux flinched slightly, turning to face him.

“I wouldn’t need people who can fix it if you’d stop breaking my ship.” Hux retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

“Maybe we can come to an arrangement, then.” He stepped through the door, shutting it behind him. “Find another way I can deal with my frustrations.”

“By which you mean me?” Hux snorted. “Deal with your frustrations, sure.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” Kylo said. Hux was silent for a long time, staring at him inquisitively.

“No, you didn’t. Maybe we can come to an arrangement.” Hux hummed. “It depends on what you want that arrangement to be.”

Kylo smiled widely, reaching up to take the helmet off. It was better to do this face to face, after all.

“You enjoyed what we did yesterday.” He said, dropping the helmet to the floor with a clang. “You enjoyed giving over control to me.”

“I enjoyed the pain.” He admitted, shaking his head. “That I will accept. I won’t be your whipping boy in front of the soldiers.” Hux was almost completely still, staring Kylo down.

“That would be boring.” Kylo gestured vaguely. “I’d much rather keep that between the two of us.” 

Hux swallowed and nodded. Kylo wasn’t sure what was going through his mind, whether it was apprehension or an inability to word what he wanted, staring in silence for a long few minutes.

“We need to come up with terms.” Hux eventually said. “An arrangement needs terms.”

Kylo nodded, looking at him intently. 

“Nothing where anyone might see. And no… visible injuries.” He said, fingers reaching up to touch his neck. Kylo nodded again.

“Agreed. We should talk about… What you want.” Kylo raised an eyebrow, gesturing to himself. “You liked the pain?” Hux shifted, almost embarrassed.

“I did. When you used the Force, especially.” Hux shrugged. “When you stopped me from moving.” Kylo could tell it was hard for him to admit enjoying the lack of control that came with being with him, but he had enjoyed it.

“You knelt very well for me.” Kylo said, smirking at him. “We can figure out the rest later.” He took a step forwards and looked Hux up and down. “I’ll know if you want to stop.”

Hux shivered slightly. Kylo was coming to realise that his powers were what drew Hux to him, the times he had the most of his attention when he was angrily deconstructing a room, or choking someone out. And how he’d reacted in bed… 

“So you won’t be talking, then.” He decided. “And if you need to… You call me Master.” Kylo smirked viciously. Hux bit his lip, before nodding.

“I accept… Master. But I only call you that behind closed doors.” Hux said, hands that had clenched into fists without Kylo’s noticing loosening.

“Good. Now, kneel.” Kylo ordered, hands moving to push open his robes and undo his pants, tugging his hardening length out. “I want your mouth back on me.”

Hux took longer than Kylo wanted in slipping to his knees, so he helped him along, forcing him down with his powers. One hand tangled in the ginger hair in front of him and he smiled. 

“Open up.” He said, rocking forwards and jacking himself slowly. “I’m going to fuck your throat.”

He made a whimpering noise that had Kylo throbbing and his mouth dropped open, letting the man above him push his cock slowly into his mouth. Hux moaned around it, the vibrations making Kylo shudder with the pleasure.

“That’s right, that’s a good slut.” Kylo grinned, thrusting his hips forwards harshly. He held Hux still with his mind, tugging roughly on his hair as he fucked deeper and deeper into the other man’s mouth. It didn’t take long before Hux was gagging with every press of Kylo’s cock, eyes starting to water and spit smearing across his lips. Kylo looked down and saw a bulge between Hux’s legs, starting to look painful in the tight constraints of his pants. 

But Hux would have to deal with that himself. He deserved to be punished for avoiding Kylo all day, almost teasing him after what they’d done.

Kylo had been working himself up slowly all day, and the conversation they’d had, about what Kylo could do to him, and there was an awful lot you could do that wouldn’t leave marks, it was almost enough to tip him over the edge the second he fucked into the warm, wet hole that was Hux’s mouth.

He lasted long enough that Hux’s eyes were bloodshot, chin wet and rocking desperately against the air, hands held tight at his sides. It was a beautiful sight, to see him so submissive, the closest to broken Kylo had gotten him. Kylo wanted to see it more, and worse.

Not yet. 

His thrusts sped up as he tipped over the edge, spilling down Hux’s throat. He shuddered there for a minute, feeling his throat constrict around his cock, the vibrations of the other man’s moans. 

And then he pulled out, tucked himself away and turned to pick up his helmet.

Kylo heard a soft whimper from the man behind him and his hand hovered over the door control, before pulling back. He dropped the helmet again and sighed, turning to Hux.

“I suppose I could let you get yourself off.” He hummed, smirking and folding his arms over his chest. He gestured vaguely at Hux. “Well? Touch yourself. I want to see. And hear.”

Hux shuddered on his knees, moving his hands to unzip his pants and open them, reaching into his underwear to pull his cock out. Kylo watched hungrily, feeling his own cock twitch in his pants. Hux groaned as his hand moved over his dick, moving it slowly at first, then faster, squeezing tighter.

“Such a little slut for me, aren’t you?” Kylo chuckled, biting his lip. Hux squirmed, blushing deeply. His hand was still moving and he was panting, Kylo almost getting hard again at the sight. He could tell the other man was close, eles slipping shut.

“Look at me.” He ordered, and Hux’s eyes snapped open to follow the command, mouth hanging open on a gasp. “Come for me.” 

Hux made a strangled noise as he came, slumping as he spilled onto the floor. Kylo reached out with a kind hand to push Hux’s hair off his face for a second, before stepping back.

“Clean yourself up. We have a meeting with Snoke soon.” Kylo smiled cruelly, leaning to pick up his helmet again as he walked out, door sliding shut behind him.

Hux was almost late for the meeting, cheeks still warm and hair a mess.

No one said a word.

**Author's Note:**

> So they discussed some of it! I'm not sure what direction I'm going to be taking this. My tumblr is xkailajayx and I love talking about my terrible, trashy fic, so please come say hi.


End file.
